strongholdkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Villages
A village is any settlement owned by a player in Stronghold Kingdoms. Every village has an accompanying castle. The village proper contains civilian buildings such as farms and weapon manufacturers, and provides a gradual boost to its owner's Honour, measured as Honour per day. Players must therefore carefully manage their villages to provide optimum Honour gain and rank up to unlock new Research and abilities. Players begin with the right to own a single village. Starting from Rank 12 (Alderman), players may research Leadership and Captains, and then utilize the Captain unit to purchase or seize other villages, up to a maximum of 15 villages at Rank 22 (Crown Prince or Crown Princess.) Resources In order to perform actions such as build structures or train Troops, players require resources, which are stored separately on a per-village level with the exception of Gold. Resources are divided based on the location in which they are held; building the structures that generate these resources closer to the dropoff point will improve production. Each dropoff point's capacity begins at a specific value (separate for each of its goods) and can be increased with Research. * A player's personal Gold is global to all villages, and may be required to build some structures. It is necessary to train any Troops or Units. * The Stockpile holds 6000 each of Wood, Stone, Iron, and Pitch, used for building structures and units. Pitch is required to fuel Smelters and operate oil pots. * The Village Hall holds 100 each of the Banqueting goods: Venison, Furniture, Metalware, Clothing, Wine, Salt, Spice, and Silk. These goods are used to hold Banquets and generate bonus Honour. * The Granary holds 6000 each of all edibles: Apples, Cheese, Meat, Bread, Vegetables, and Fish. Uniquely, these will be eaten over time if more food of the relevant types are being eaten than being produced. See Popularity below for the importance of maintaining all six food types. * The Inn holds 1000 Ale. This will also drop over time See Popularity. * The Armoury holds items required to train Troops: Bows, Pikes, Armor, Swords, and Catapults. Players may use Merchants to trade resources between their villages for no cost. Land Type The player's initial village upon starting in a new World is always Lowlands, but when founding a new village, the player may select a terrain type. These terrain types determine the availability of resources as well as potential boosts to production of specific goods. Popularity Popularity is the happiness of a given village with its owner, represented by a smiling green mask and a number. Popularity has two vital effects: # The speed at which villagers join or leave the village; and # The Honour per day gained by owning the village. Popularity is influenced by the following factors: * Tax Rate allows the player to either earn Gold, with more Gold per day earned with a higher population, or bribe the peasants for a much higher Popularity, which likewise costs more Gold with a higher population. * Rations determine how much the people are given to eat. Not only will high rations improve Popularity, but also the number of different kinds of food available to eat; the load will be divided evenly between them, e.g. if 24,000 food a day is being eaten, the village will need either 24,000 apples a day, 12,000 each of apples and cheese, 8,000 each of apples, cheese, and meat, etc. etc. * Ale Rations determine how much ale is given to the people to drink. This is much the same as with food, but ale is not divided into types. * Housing Capacity will provide a meager popularity boost if empty homes are available in the city. * Buildings can provide popularity boosts through the Entertainment and Theology Research. * Events can affect Popularity, such as the presence of Wolf Lairs, Bandit Camps, or Pig's Castles. Good weather will give positive Popularity and bad weather will give a detriment. Honour per day The crown on the right of a village screen can be clicked to see how much Honour per day is given by the current village. A number is generated based on several factors, then multiplied by the village's Popularity to determine the Honour per day. This is given gradually throughout the day; a theoretical Village that provides 86,400 Honour per day would give 1 Honour every second (as that is how many seconds are in a day.) Tithe All villages in a Parish pay a tithe to, or are paid a bribe by, the Parish capital. This Tax Rate is set by the Steward. Gallery Image:Ss_village.jpg References Category:Buildings Category:Village Category:General